


Kiss Kiss Fall In Love

by miracleboys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Short Drabble, tendou doesn't mind, they're whipped for each other, ushijima is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracleboys/pseuds/miracleboys
Summary: “I like you.”Tendou abruptly stopped walking and looked at his companion with a raised eyebrow. “What?”Ushijima swallowed the lump in his throat, “I said–”“No, no, I heard you.” Tendou faced him. “But what crack are you on?”
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 176





	Kiss Kiss Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> i know the fic title is basically from OHSHC but like my brain is fried and this is the first thing that came to mind whew i hope you enjoy!

“I like you.”

Tendou abruptly stopped walking and looked at his companion with a raised eyebrow. “What?” 

Ushijima swallowed the lump in his throat, “I said–”

“No, no, I heard you.” Tendou faced him. “But what crack are you on?”

Ushijima furrowed his eyebrows, “what’s a crack?”

Tendou coughed and shook his head. “Nevermind that. Anyway, did Semi set you up to this? I swear that man is dead.” Ushijima watched him sigh, “sorry you got into this, Wakatoshi. You don’t have to play along whatever Semi made you–”

“But I’m not playing along with anyone.” Ushijima cut him off and sighed. “I mean what I said. I…” he took a deep breath, “I like you.”

Tendou just stared at him which prompted Ushijima to continue. "I've liked you since, since last year. And I understand if this seems weird for you because, because we're best friends..."

Ushijima looked down, "I know I'm horrible at conveying feelings, and i understand if you don't want to be friends now but i just want to get this out–" 

He was cut short when a pair of hands cupped his face and he felt lips pressing against his.

Tendou was kissing him. Ushijima feels like he's gonna have a heart attack.

The former pulled back "I really hope you meant what you said or this is gonna be awkward." 

"I do." 

Tendou raised an eyebrow.

"Meant what I said. I meant what I said. I like you. A bit." Ushijima sputtered.

"A bit?" 

Ushijima felt his chest tighten, "a bit too much." 

Tendou laughed and pinched Ushijima's cheeks, "you're so cute, Wakatoshi." He smiled at him, "I like you too." 

"So... are we... dating now?" Ushijima asked.

"Take me out on a date first." Tendou winked and walked ahead.

Ushijima felt giddy. He never thought he'd get this far with his confession but he's not complaining. 

He walked up to tendou and linked their hands all the way back to the dorms.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this fanfic barely exceeded 300 words lol but i really need to get this scene out of my system so there ya go


End file.
